Rodney Belding
Rodney Belding is one-time minor guest star character who appeared in an episode of the NBC TV series, "Saved By The Bell." About him Rod is Mr. Belding's younger brother and Penny Belding's father, who has a habit of getting people's hopes up, making promises he can't keep, and letting people down. He steps in as a substitute teacher for a history class, during junior year, after Mr. Dickerson has a mental breakdown, and initially makes a hip impression on the students because of his happy-go-lucky attitude, world-weary demeanor, and tales of defying authority and schoolwork. Rod became instantly popular with the students especially Zack Morris especially when he made them tear up the hard mid-term their previous teacher had given them and gave them the grade that they thought they deserved. When he, Zack, and Samuel "Screech" Powers were watching a Dodgers game, Rod arranges to take the students on an experience of white water river rafting for their annual class trip, ruining Mr. Belding's plans to visit Yosemite Park for a the camping trip in the mountains, and attempts to teach them about it. During class, they went to the gymnasium to practice for their trip. Mr. Belding walked in while Rod was showing Zack and A.C. Slater how to give CPR to Kelly Kapowski and Jessie Spano and made everyone go back to class. Mr. Belding is overshadowed by his brother's connection with the students, which is evident in a minor confrontation they have when Mr. Belding tells Rod he is not to be teaching the kids white water rafting on official class time. Zack gets angry and accuses Mr. Belding that he is just jealous of his own brother, he soon finds out what Rod's really like on the inside. The students then prepare for the trip but Rod then tells his brother in his office that he won't be taking them as he tries to skip out of the trip because he made plans to spend the weekend with a stewardess named Inga that he had just met and asks Mr. Belding to come up with an excuse for him. Mr. Belding is furious that Rod would abandon his commitment to the students, orders him never to come back to Bayside, and throws him out. Rod walks out, not noticing that Zack ducked behind some lockers to avoid his sight. Not wanting to upset his students, Mr. Belding takes charge tells the students that Rod couldn't be there, and claims that Rod is ill. He would be taking his place for the trip, when he offers to chaperone the trip, the students happily and gratefully accept. Zack asks him why he didn't tell the students the truth about Rod abandoning the trip for his date with the stewardess, when he admits he had secretly overheard his conversation with Rod when he came to the office and learned his true nature. Mr. Belding understands how angry Zack is with Rod, but he didn't want to cancel the trip and let his fellow students down. In turn, Zack apologizes for his behavior and admits that Rod may have been more exciting, but tells his principal that “we got the better Belding.” Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Antagonists